Une Derniere Fois, Un Dernier Je t'aime Pour l'Eternité à tes Côtés
by Shade Dreams
Summary: Le temps guérit toutes les plaies. Les cicatrices de mon corps me le rappellent chaque jour. Elles me rappellent aussi que c'est faux. Tu es ma pire blessure et elle ne se refermera jamais. Je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier, même après toutes ces années. Slash RB/SB (Contenue Incestueux)


**DISCLAMERS : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**RESUME : Dix-sept ans qu'il est parti, dix-sept ans qu'il m'a abandonné, mais aujourd'hui je vais le revoir. Aujourd'hui, je vais retrouver mon âme. **

**RATING : M Ceci est un slash. Donc homophobes vous pouvez partir. **

**WARNING : C'est une histoire incestueuse ! Entre Sirius et Regulus ! Vous êtes prévue ! **

**COUPLE: Sirius Black / Regulus Black. **

**NOTE : Je me teste sur un autre couple, mais surtout sur un autre style d'écriture. Nous passons sur un point de vue interne. J'espère que cette OS vous plaira. J'ai essayé du mieux que j'ai pu de vous faire ressentir les émotions et les sentiments qui les habitent. **

**NOTE Bis : Plus j'écris et plus je pense à des petits trucs. J'ai écris cet OS en écoutant 'The Veronicas' Je vous le conseille ! C'est un groupe magnifique et vous pourrez vous imprégner de l'état d'esprit dans lequel j'ai écrit. **

* * *

~ Une dernière fois, un dernier « Je t'aime » Pour l'éternité à tes côtés ~

Dix-sept ans. Dix-sept ans qu'il est parti, qu'il m'a abandonné. Dix-sept putains d'années que je survis dans ce monde sans lui. Des années loin de lui, loin de ses bras, loin de ses lèvres. Trop de temps est passé sans lui et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Je ne veux pas oublier. Je ne veux pas oublier tous ces merveilleux moments passés à ses côtés. Je ne veux pas oublier son rire, ses sourires et surtout ses « Je t'aime ». Ces trois mots qu'il m'a si souvent murmurés dans nos moments les plus intimes.

Petit à petit, je me sens faiblir. Et plus je me rapproche de ma mort, plus je suis heureux. Voilà dix-sept ans que j'attends ce moment. Dix-sept années que j'attends le moment où je le rejoindrais. Je me sens partir, je n'entends plus les cris autours de moi. Enfin le silence. Je ne vois pas les larmes qui doivent couler le long des joues de mon filleul. Mais si tu savais Harry que grâce à toi je vais enfin retrouver mon amour, ma vie, mon âme, mon cœur. Grâce à toi, je vais enfin revivre.

_~ Décembre 1977 ~_

Tant d'insultes, tant de mots blessants et pourtant, tu te retrouves devant moi. Nous sommes la veille des vacances de noël, la neige à commencé à tomber il y a déjà deux semaines. Le château est recouvert de neige et pourtant tu es là, vêtu seulement d' l'uniforme de ta maison. Tu es juste là, les yeux embrumés de larmes. Tu viens d'apprendre la nouvelle, je le vois dans ton regard la panique et l'angoisse n'y sont que trop présentes. Cette fichue nouvelle qui s'est répandue comme une trainée de poudre.

Tu me regardes de haut en bas. Tu as peur de ce que tu vas découvrir, car tu le sais, tu sais que tu la verras. Tes yeux sont rougis par les larmes qui ont dévalées de ton visage bien avant de venir me voir. Même de là où je suis, je sens ton corps tendu, j'entends ton cœur battre plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Tu ne parles pas, tu respires à peine. Tu ouvres la bouche et tu la refermes sans qu'un seul mot n'en sorte.

Tu veux parler, je le sens, mais tu ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Voilà un an que l'on ne s'est pas parlé. Déjà deux ans que je suis parti de la maison des Black et que je vis chez les Potter. Deux années que je n'entends de ta bouche que des insultes. Tu es si fier de ton sang, mais si tu savais… Si tu savais que ton si cher maître est un sang-mêlé.

Si seulement tu n'avais pas suivi notre famille. Si seulement tu étais resté à mes côtés. Voilà deux ans que mon cœur est en miettes. Pourtant je le sais, je ne devrais pas ressentir ce genre de sentiment à ton égard. Mais je n'y peux rien. Ça grandit en moi. Tout mon être te réclame. Mais toi, tu ne vois rien, tu ne vois pas la détresse qui s'est emparée de moi. Tu n'entends pas mon cœur battre la chamade quand tu passes près de moi. Tu n'entends pas mon cœur se briser sous tes insultes. Tu ne ressens pas pour moi l'amour inconditionnel que je te porte.

Pour toi, je ne suis qu'un raté, un lion imprudent. Je ne suis qu'un caillou dans ton soulier. Mais alors, si je ne représente rien pour toi, pourquoi es-tu là devant moi ? Pourquoi sembles-tu si angoissé ? Pourquoi as-tu les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré ? Je ne comprends plus rien.

Mais tu es pourtant bien là, toujours à me regarder, à chercher les traces des doloris que j'ai subis il y a deux jours par Lucius et notre cousine. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé car tu étais là. Tu étais présent quand les mangemorts nous ont encerclés Remus, James et moi. Tu étais là, la nuit de la pleine lune, tu étais là sous ton masque argenté et sous ta cape noire. Tu m'as vu défendre mes amis, tu m'as vu les protéger et tu m'as vu m'écrouler sous les sorts.

Vous avez tous vu Lunard et vous avez fui comme des lâches. Vous nous avez laissé là, avec un loup garou. Mais ce que vous n'avez pas vu, c'est James qui s'est transformé à son tour et qui est parvenu à contrôler Remus, je ne sais trop comment. Vous n'avez pas vu James me porter sur son dos.

Mais toi, tu as vu le sang couler de toutes mes blessures. Je t'ai vu trembler, mais rassure-toi, aucun mangemort ne t'as vu dans cet état. Ils étaient bien trop occupés à m'attaquer. Car ils savent, ils savent que je suis le plus fort, le plus à même de me battre. Je suis celui qu'il faut éliminer. Mais ça, toi tu ne le sais pas. Tu m'as rayé de ta vie en même temps que les parents.

Et pourtant, tu es toujours là, tu n'as pas bougé. La neige tombe toujours sur nous. Tu trembles de froid et pourtant tu restes. Tes cheveux si noirs te tombent devant les yeux. Ils ont poussés, ils arrivent dans le creux de ta nuque maintenant. Ils sont si courts comparés au mien et tu le sais. Tu le fait exprès, tu ne veux pas me ressembler.

Tes yeux s'ancrent dans les miens. Nos yeux bleus… ça tu ne peux rien y faire. Nous avons le même regard. Tu fais un pas vers moi, le premier pas vers une future discussion. Tu attends, tu as peur, je le sens tellement. Mes sens d'animagus me permettent de sentir ce genre d'émotion.

Devant l'intensité de mon regard, tu baisses le tiens. Je fais un pas vers toi. Tu relèves directement les yeux. A cet instant, l'espoir est présent dans tes yeux... Tu esquisses un sourire. Je te le rends.

La conversation n'a toujours pas eue lieu car pour l'instant, nous devons apprendre à tolérer la présence de l'autre. S'apprivoiser à nouveau.

Mais je n'ai qu'une envie celle de te prendre dans mes bras. Tu trembles de nouveau de froid, j'enlève ma veste et je la passe sur tes épaules, tu ne recules pas. La balle est dans ton camp.

« Merci. »

Ce simple mot me réchauffe le cœur, ce simple mot me prouve que tu as changé depuis la pleine lune. Je te souris et te murmure un infime : « _De rien »_. Tout autour de nous est blanc. La forêt interdite est tellement calme, pas un bruit, rien à part peut-être nos respirations légèrement saccadées. Nous sommes seuls, à l'endroit exact où j'ai été attaqué deux jours auparavant. Aucun de nous n'a envie de briser ce silence si reposant. Pourtant il le faut. La nuit commence à tomber. D'ici une trentaine de minutes, il fera noir. Mes lions vont s'inquiéter et tes serpents aussi. Je voudrais tant que cet instant dure éternellement. Mais il va falloir que je parle. Je veux savoir ce qui t'amène ici.

« Que viens-tu faire ici, Regulus ? »

« Je te cherchais. » Me répondit mon frère.

« Tu m'as trouvé. »

Cette phrase me fait sourire et en même temps me brise de l'intérieur car avant, avant tout, avant Poudlard, c'était notre phrase. Tu me cherchais et me trouvais tout le temps. Et quand tu arrivais vers moi, j'étais le plus heureux des grands frères. Mais c'était avant que je ne découvre que je n'étais pas normal, c'était avant que je tombe amoureux de toi. Oui, toi, mon propre frère.

« Je suis désolé, Sirius. »

Ta phrase me désarme et tu le sais. Tu me connais. Je te regarde encore une fois dans les yeux. J'ai besoin de prendre ma dose, il me la faut à tout prix. Car demain tu t'en iras loin de moi, loin de nous. Et à ton retour, tout recommencera de la même façon. Alors je prends ma dose tant qu'il en est encore temps. Mais il faut que je prenne la parole.

« Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? »

Ma question te désarme. J'ai envie de te dire : _« chacun son tour »._

« Tu le sais très bien, Sirius. Ne joue pas à l'idiot, je t'en prie. »

Une colère sans nom s'empare de moi. J'ai envie de lui rabattre son caquet. Mais je prends sur moi. Je ne veux pas te blesser.

« Je ne joue pas Regulus, je n'ai jamais joué de ma vie avec toi, alors maintenant pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? »

Je vois passer un voile de tristesse dans tes yeux. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

« Tu n'as jamais joué ? »

Tu viens de murmurer cette phrase, comme si mes paroles t'étonnaient.

« Jamais, Reg'. Pourquoi aurais-je joué avec toi ? Ça fait deux ans que tu m'ignores ou que tu m'insultes. Je n'ai jamais joué et je ne le ferais jamais. Tu es mon frère. »

Ton regard s'est assombri quand je t'ai dit que tu étais mon frère. Que se passe-t-il ? Que me caches-tu ?

« Pourquoi Regulus ? »

Tu baisses à nouveau les yeux. Arrête ! Relève-les, je veux les voir, je veux te voir.

« Pour l'attaque des Mangemorts, j'aurais dû te prévenir. »

C'est à mon tour d'être surpris. Toi me prévenir, trahir Voldemort ?

« Je suis heureux que tu ne l'aies pas fait. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé par ma faute. »

Tes yeux sont de nouveau dans les miens : de l'étonnement, voilà tout ce qui s'en dégage. Et j'aime ça.

« Mais toi, tu as été blessé, je ne savais pas Sirius, je ne savais pas que tu allais vivre cet enfer. Je suis désolé, si j'avais su. Si j'avais été plus fort et plus courageux, j'aurais pu t'aider. »

Ton regard est rempli de désespoir, tu as l'air de perdre la tête.

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis blessé, je traine avec un loup garou Reg'. J'ai autant de cicatrice que lui sur le corps. J'ai des blessures qui laisseront des traces indélébiles. Mais je m'en fous ! Tant que toi tu restes en vie, tant que tu n'es pas blessé. Tu es ma priorité Reg' ! Tu l'as toujours été mais ça, tu ne l'as jamais compris ! »

Je crie, je n'en peux plus de ces non-dits. J'ai besoin de réponses et je veux que tu me les donnes.

« Comment veux-tu que je le comprenne ? Tu es parti de la maison, tu m'as abandonné ! J'avais quatorze ans ! J'étais fier de toi même si je ne le montrais pas. Tu le savais mais tu es parti ! Je n'avais pas l'air de te manquer, tu es toujours avec ton loup ! Vous êtes inséparables ! Alors ne viens pas me faire la morale et me dire que je suis ta priorité ! Tu ne t'es pas battu pour moi. Tu es parti Sirius ! Pour rejoindre ton Potter et ton loup. »

Tu pleures, essoufflé, tu attends une réponse. Celle qui changera nos vies à jamais. Suis-je capable de t'avouer mes plus profonds sentiments ? Les flocons de neiges virevoltent autour de nous. Nos deux corps se sont rapprochés. Je sens ton souffle comme tu dois sentir le mien.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je me suis battu pour toi ! Je me suis battu contre nos parents. Ils m'ont traité de monstre. J'ai subi des doloris pour t'avoir près de moi. Alors ne me dis pas que je ne me suis pas battu... »

Sans attendre une réponse de ta part, j'enlève mon écharpe que je jette à tes pieds. Je déboutonne ma chemise, la laissant ouverte sur ce tatouage que tu n'as jamais vu.

« Regarde bien ! Regarde à travers le tatouage ! Ce sont tes parents qui m'ont fait ça quand j'ai voulu partir avec toi ! Alors jamais plus je ne veux t'entendre dire que je t'ai abandonné de mon plein gré. Ça m'a brisé le cœur ! Je ne suis pas normal Reg' ! »

Tes yeux sont toujours sur mon torse, le vent me mord la chair. Mais je ne fais rien, ton simple regard me réchauffe.

« Tu es normal Siri. Je suis désolé pour les parents. Si je peux faire quelque chose... »

« Tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi ? »

« Oui »

« Ferme les yeux. »

Tu fermes les yeux, et lentement, je te souffle à l'oreille :

« _Je_ _ne suis pas normal_ »

Mais avant que tu n'ouvres à nouveau les yeux, je pose enfin mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Une simple fois. J'attends que tu me repousses mais tu ne fais rien. Tes yeux se sont ouverts sous la surprise mais tu les referme et tu approfondis le baiser. Je te laisse faire. Je profite des moindres gestes que tu fais. Tu passes tes bras autour de mon cou, je place les miens sur tes hanches. Tu rapproches ton corps du mien. On se sépare pour pouvoir respirer, notre baiser n'est que tendresse. J'ai essayé de te transmettre tout mon amour. Tu t'éloignes de moi, pas de grand-chose, juste assez pour atteindre mon oreille.

« Joyeux Noël Sirius. »

Sur ces mots, tu es parti sans te retourner, me laissant là, béat. Je n'ai même pas remarqué que tu m'avais rendu ma cape mais tu as pris mon écharpe avec toi. Le goût de tes lèvres est toujours là. Je me laisse tomber dans la neige et je pleure, je pleure de joie de tristesse. Je pleure car j'en ai terriblement besoin. Je regarde la neige tomber, une main posée sur mon cœur qui tambourine dans ma poitrine.

Si tu savais comme je t'aime Regulus.

~ _31 Décembre 1977_ ~

Presque deux semaines que notre baiser a eu lieu, deux semaines que tu es parti rejoindre tes parents, deux semaines que tu es de nouveau loin de moi. J'ai passé Noël seul. Désormais l'année va se terminer et je suis toujours aussi seul. James est parti rejoindre ses parents, Peter a fait la même chose et Remus est parti chercher un clan de loup garou. Me voilà seul encore et toujours. Et toi, tu es loin.

Je me sens si fatigué. L'horloge annonce vingt-trois heures trente, d'ici une demi heure, une nouvelle année va commencer, une nouvelle année que je devrais vivre loin de toi, où je devrais assister impuissant à ta descente en enfer. Après avoir pris une douche, seulement vêtu d'un boxer, je me suis assis au bord de ma fenêtre. Mes cheveux longs sont lâchés et encore mouillés. La neige continue à danser à travers la vitre. Bientôt un mois de neige et le paysage est magnifique. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais que tu sois là avec moi, que tu puisses admirer ce paysage. J'aimerais tant partager ces moments avec toi.

« Regulus. »

Ton nom meurt une fois de plus sur mes lèvres. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, pourquoi suis-je obligé de ressentir ça pour toi ? Tout ça me bouffe de l'intérieur. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour que cet enfer personnel cesse enfin. Je te veux du plus profond de moi.

« Regulus, si seulement tu savais. »

Je ferme les yeux et t'imagine. J'imagine ton visage, J'imagine tes bras autour de mon cou, j'imagine tes lèvres sur les miennes, je sens encore leur goût. La lune est cachée par la neige, tu devrais vraiment voir ça. Je me sens mal, le manque devient violent. Je suis obligé de me tenir la poitrine. Je suis un monstre.

« Si tu savais. »

« Si je savais quoi Siri ? »

Je me retourne, tu te tiens devant moi, plus magnifique que jamais. Tu as un sourire en coin, tes yeux reflètent de la tendresse. Et moi je suis là devant toi, je ne bouge pas, je suis pétrifié. Je dois rêver, tu n'es pas devant moi. Finalement je me lève tel un automate et j'avance vers toi. Tes yeux bleus sont ancrés dans les miens. Je suis à quelques centimètres de toi, je sens ton souffle près de moi. Je lève le bras, ma main touche ton visage. Je m'attendais tellement à toucher du vide mais non, ma main touche vraiment ta peau douce. Ta chaleur passe dans mes doigts. Je te vois fermer les yeux et approcher ton visage de ma main. Ce geste m'électrise, la chaleur se repend dans mon corps. Je me sens si bien à cet instant. Je profite du moment que tu veux bien m'accorder. Je te vois respirer plus rapidement comme si tu goutais l'air autour de toi, comme si tu cherchais ma saveur et mon odeur dans l'atmosphère environnante. Tu ouvres les yeux, ton regard se fait brillant, tu veux parler mais tu te tais. Tu profite de ce moment d'intimité. Je suis toujours planté là, une main sur ton visage quand je sens quelques choses effleurer mon torse, je baisse les yeux et je vois ta main caresser une à une les cicatrices que nos parents m'ont infligé.

« Que fais tu là, Reg' ?»

Je murmure cette phrase à ton oreille, mon côté animagus m'indique que tu frisonnes au son de ma voix. Que nous arrive-t-il ?

« N'ai-je donc pas le droit de venir te voir Sirius ? »

Tu roules le « r » de mon prénom, ce son me fait frissonner et tu le sais. Tu connais mon point faible.

« Arrête de répondre à mes questions par une autre. Que fais-tu là ? Alors que tu devrais être au manoir Malfoy. »

J'ai besoin de savoir, je veux savoir ce qui t'amène ici tout près de moi. Une envie, ou une mission ? Si tu as la mission de me détruire, tu as toutes les armes tu es ma faiblesse. Tes mains sont toujours posées sur mes cicatrices, toutes ces marques indélébiles qui peuplent mon corps.

« J'avais besoin de te voir. »

Tu me murmures ça en t'arrêtant sur une de mes cicatrices qui me barre le cœur.

« Pourquoi ? »

J'ai besoin de savoir, il le faut.

« Le maître m'a demandé de te détruire mentalement. »

Je fais un pas en arrière, un mètre nous sépare, tes mains ne me touchent plus et je commence déjà à avoir froid. Je te regarde, choqué. Et toi, tu es là, les yeux tristes. Tu trembles mais pas de froid non, de quelque chose d'autre, mais je ne parviens pas à savoir quoi.

« Tu as toutes les armes pour le faire. Tu es la meilleure personne pour réussir à faire ça. »

« Le problème, c'est que je ne le veux pas. »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu ici, si ce n'est pas pour me détruire, chose que tu es déjà en train de faire de toute manière. »

Tu refais un pas vers moi. Je ne bouge pas. Je suis prêt, je vais souffrir mais je peux y faire face. Je préfère que tu me brises plutôt que tu meurs. J'ignore si tu le sais. Personne ne le sait je crois. J'attends.

« Je ne peux pas Sirius, j'en suis incapable. »

Des larmes roulent sur ton magnifique visage. Tu poses ta main sur ma joue, je ferme les yeux pour ressentir ton toucher plus fort.

« Pourquoi ? »

Je murmure cette question, je ne suis pas certain que tu aies entendu ou que tu y répondes.

« Parce qu'on s'est embrassé. »

J'ouvre les yeux sous le choc, mais je n'aurais pas dû. Car à cet instant mon monde se reforme. Tes lèvres sont de nouveau sur les miennes. Je peux sentir ton goût un mélange subtile de menthe rendu malicieux par un touche de réglisse et de thym. Tu demandes l'accès à ma bouche, et je te l'accorde sans hésitation. Nos langues se rencontrent, s'apprivoisent et s'unissent. Ce baiser est merveilleux. Des larmes de joies dévalent mes joues. Tu les essuies délicatement avec tes doigts.

Nous reprenons notre souffle mais à peine quelques secondes car cette fois c'est moi qui t'embrasse. J'en ai besoin, tu ressers tes mains autour de mon cou et tu joues avec mes cheveux. Mes bras entourent tes reins et je me colle à toi. Comment, en si peu de temps, tout a pu changer comme ça? Toi et moi s'embrassant. Mais putain, j'aime ça. Entre deux baisers je te souffle cette phrase qui peut de nouveau tout changer :

« Que s'est-il passé pour que tu changes comme ça, Regulus ? »

Tu mets ta tête dans mon cou pour que je ne voie pas tes larmes couler, mais je les sens glisser sur ma peau.

« J'ai cru te perdre à jamais quand les mangemorts t'ont attaqué. Je te voyais te faire blesser, ton sang coulait. Tu prenais toute les attaques et je te voyais céder de plus en plus. J'avais peur qu'ils ne te tuent. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Je te voyais résister, attaquer mais tes blessures devenaient de plus en plus importantes. Puis j'ai vu la lune et le loup. Ils ont pris peur et m'ont trainé avec eux. Je n'ai pas dormi pendant ces deux jours, je n'ai fait que pleurer. Le maître et ses fidèles ont cru que j'étais triste que tu ne sois pas mort, mais c'était tout le contraire évidemment. Quand nous sommes partis j'ai cru perdre une partie de moi-même, j'ai cru perdre mon cœur. Et ensuite je t'ai vu, tu m'as embrassé et là j'ai su. J'ai su pourquoi j'avais cru perdre mon cœur. Et pour finir, hier dans une réunion des mangemorts, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a demandé de te détruire, mais je ne peux pas, Sirius. Crois-moi, je t'en prie. »

Je suis choqué de ton discours. Je ne peux faire qu'une chose. Te dire que je t'aime ? C'est encore trop tôt. Je relève ton menton pour mieux voir tes yeux.

«Embrasse-moi Reg'. »

Tu ne me laisse pas finir et déjà ta bouche est sur la mienne. Tu m'embrasses comme si ta vie en dépendait. Je t'entraine sur mon lit et notre baiser continu, interrompu lorsque nous reprenons notre souffle haché. Je suis sur toi, tes mains sont toujours dans mes cheveux. Je commence lentement à te déshabiller. Tu te laisses faire sans dire un mot d'abord ta robe de sorcier puis ta cravate. Lentement, je déboutonne ta chemise tout en t'embrassant. Nos respirations deviennent saccadées. Je continue mon œuvre sur ton jean, le premier bouton est enlevé, j'attends ta réaction mais tu presses ton corps contre le mien pour me donner l'autorisation de continuer. Les autres boutons suivent, tu lèves alors le bassin pour que je puisse t'enlever complètement ton jean. Nous sommes à égalité.

Je sens nos virilités l'une contre l'autre. Tu gémis. C'est interdit mais pourtant je t'aime. Et pourtant nous le faisons. Tu attires ma tête vers tes lèvres. Nos souffles sont erratiques. Je caresse ton torse tout en douceur, je sens des frissons parcourir ton corps. J'entends tes gémissements sous les caresses que je te prodigue. Nos langues jouent un ballet unique. Tes mains sont descendues le long de mon dos. Je frissonne également. Mon cœur bat la chamade au même rythme que le tiens. Nos corps se touchent, se frôlent, s'apprivoisent. Ta main se dirige vers ma virilité, et je t'arrête avant que tu ne me touches. Pas tout de suite, nous avons tout notre temps. Nous avons toute la vie pour nous aimer.

« Pas ce soir Reg', je veux que tu sois sûr de ce qu'il risque de se passer après ça, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible. Pas de mon côté en tout cas. »

« Je le conçois parfaitement, j'ai cru te perdre le soir de l'attaque. Je n'ai pas peur, je veux vivre tout ça avec toi, Sirius. Alors je t'en prie, fais-moi tiens. Fais-moi l'amour. »

« Tu es mon frère… »

« Non, Sirius, je suis ton cœur et tu es le mien. Je suis à toi depuis toujours. »

Tu me parles avec tendresse, je frissonne et je ne peux pas te refuser ça. Tout se passe trop vite mais j'ai peur que demain tout semble n'avoir été qu'un rêve et que demain Voldemort te rappelle à lui, et alors tout ce magnifique rêve serait terminé.

« _Carpe Diem_. »

Ce sont les mots que tu viens de me souffler. Ces mots qui viennent de me décider. Je te ferais miens ce soir, le dernier jour de cette année et le premier jour de la nouvelle.

Tu as compris que je venais de céder, je sens ta main frôler ma virilité, je sens la tienne contre ma cuisse. Je fais cesser notre baiser, je commence à embrasser ton cou, à mordiller tes oreilles, tes gémissements se font entendre dans la chambre. Tout en douceur, je parcours ton corps de mes lèvres. J'embrasse tes cicatrices pour te les faire oublier.

« Sirius »

Tu murmures mon prénom. Je continue donc mes caresses et mes baisers. Tu es là, tout à moi. Tu ne bouges pas, tu profites de ce moment. Ta main droite est dans mon dos mais ton bras gauche repose sur la côté, tu ne veux pas me salir de cette putain de marque qui nous séparera un jour. Tu le sais, je le sais. Notre temps est compté. Un jour, je te verrais tomber, ou tu me verras tomber. Notre histoire aura une fin tragique on le sait tous les deux, pourtant, nous voilà sur le point de faire l'amour pour la première fois.

Je finis par descendre vers ta virilité, je t'enlève ton boxer. Tu te tortilles sous moi. Je souffle doucement sur ton entrejambe. Tu gémis et sans que tu ne t'y attendes, je t'ai pris en bouche. Un cri rauque sort de ta bouche. Je joue avec ton membre et ton souffle se fait de plus en plus difficile. Je te présente trois doigts devant la bouche, tu les prends et les suces pendant que je flatte ta virilité. Une fois que tu es satisfait de la lubrification de mes doigts tu les relâche. Je délaisse ton pénis pour te regarder.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Fais-moi tiens, Siri. »

Je t'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait et tu me réponds de la même manière. Pendant notre baiser, je fais lentement entrer en doigt un toi, tu gémis de plaisir et tu bouges ton bassin à la rencontre de mon doigt. Quelques instants plus tard, un deuxième doigt vient rejoindre le premier. Tu crispes ton visage quelques secondes puis la douleur est remplacée par le plaisir. Et tout s'enchaine. Un troisième s'ajoute et je t'entends crier : « _Viens_ _en moi_ ! »

Je t'obéis. Ce n'est pas moi qui mène la danse mais bien toi. Et enfin je te pénètre doucement, le temps de te laisser t'imprégner de moi. Tu me donnes un coup de bassin pour me dire que tout va bien. Et enfin notre danse commence. Nos hurlements remplissent la chambre. Je touche ta prostate et tu cries de plus belle. Qu'est-ce j'aime ce son. Nous pleurons presque de plaisir. Nous nous embrassons à en perdre haleine. Puis, je te sens jouir, tu cries mon nom et je te suis de près en criant le tiens Nous sommes enfin un. Je t'appartiens corps et âme et tu m'appartiens aussi. Je m'écroule sur toi. Tu me regardes en me souriant. Je te rends ce regard et ce sourire. Je suis enfin complet. Tu as fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes.

« Merci, Sirius. »

« Merci à toi, Reg'. »

Nous nous embrassons une nouvelle fois.

« Je suis heureux, je t'appartiens entièrement, Siri. »

« Je suis tiens, Regulus. »

Nous nous endormons enlacés, le sourire aux lèvres. Heureux et insouciants.

~ _25_ _Mars 1978_ ~

Voilà trois mois que nous nous voyons en cachette. Voilà trois mois que nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois. Trois mois que je suis heureux. Personne ne sait pour nous, de toute façon personne ne pourrait comprendre. J'aime mon frère, je fais l'amour avec mon frère.

Nous sommes samedi soir je suis dans la salle sur demande et je t'attends. Je suis assis sur le lit, tu es en retard ce n'est pas normal. Mon ventre se tord, j'ai peur. Puis la porte s'ouvre sur toi en mauvais état. Je cours vers toi pour te rattraper avant que tu ne tombes au sol. Mon sang se fige dans mes veines. Tu ouvres les yeux et me souris.

« Reg' ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

Je suis inquiet et toi, tu ne m'aides pas, tu éclates de rire. Un rire sinistre. Tu as perdu la tête, ton regard est voilé.

« Si tu savais Sirius ! Si tu savais. »

Tu rigoles encore. Je regarde ton corps et je me rends compte que tu as subi plusieurs doloris. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une réunion.

« Savoir quoi, Regulus ? »

« Si tu savais ce que le serpent te prépare. »

Tu éclates encore de rire, un rire nerveux. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi.

« Il veut ta mort Sirius. Le Maitre des Ténèbres veut soit ton intégration parmi ses rangs soit ta mort. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Tu es fort Sirius, le plus fort de notre famille. Plus fort que Potter, que Lupin, plus fort même que Severus. »

Ta voix est redevenue normale, tu as arrêté de rire. Tu trembles. Des larmes perlent au coin de tes yeux.

« Mais je ne veux pas Sirius, je ne veux pas que tu deviennes une de ses marionnettes. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs non plus. »

« Je suis là, Reg', je ne mourrais pas et je ne deviendrais pas une de ses marionnettes. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger. »

« Je me suis opposé à lui, je lui ai dit que tu étais un chien enragé, que tu étais indomptable. Que tu préférerais mourir. Mais il n'a pas apprécié, nos parents non plus. Tu aurais vu leur tête Sirius, tu aurais tellement ri. »

« Pourquoi t'être imposé, tu as risqué gros. Qu'aurais-je fait sans toi ? »

« Je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime Sirius. Je t'aime plus que tout. »

Il a fallu que je me fasse attaquer pour que tu me reviennes et il a fallu que tu passes près de la mort pour m'avouer tes sentiments. Tu me regardes les yeux remplis d'amour.

« Je t'aime aussi Regulus Black. Ne me fais plus jamais ça. Tu es toute ma vie. »

Cette nuit-là, nous avons fait plusieurs fois l'amour. Et à chaque fois, nous nous sommes murmurés des « Je t'aime » fiévreux, soufflant notre amour l'un pour l'autre. Pour la première fois en dix-sept ans je me sentais enfin entier. Tu m'aimes à en perdre la raison et je t'aime à cette même intensité.

_~ Juin 1978 ~_

Aujourd'hui, je quitte définitivement Poudlard. Tu es dans mes bras en train de pleurer. Nous sommes dans la salle sur demande loin de tous les regards et des oreilles indiscrète. Je te caresse les cheveux et te murmure des mots d'amour. Tu as l'air si faible, si triste en cet instant. Aujourd'hui est une nouvelle étape dans notre relation. Une relation cachée de tous. J'ai peur de ta réaction quand je te poserais cette question. Vas-tu accepter ? Je l'espère.

« Regulus, calme toi, tout va bien se passer. »

« Tu mens, tu vas encore m'abandonner. »

Ta voix est faible mais déterminée. Tu ressembles à un petit garçon incertain.

« Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, Reg', tu es ma vie à présent. »

« Mais tu quittes Poudlard, on ne se verra plus jamais, alors s'il te plait, Sirius tais-toi, et laisse-moi profiter de ta chaleur pour la dernière fois. »

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot Monsieur Black. »

« Je suis content de la savoir, merci. »

Tu me serres encore plus fort contre toi. Tu as peur, je le sais et je le sens. Je t'embrasse les cheveux et je remonte ta tête pour que ton regard croise le mien.

« Regulus, je ne t'abandonnerais pas. C'est pour ça que je te demande si tu veux venir vivre avec moi, dans un appartement dans le Londres moldu. »

Tes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise. Tu ne me réponds pas. J'ai peur, le Londres moldu, pour un mangemort ? Personne ne devra savoir. Finalement tu reprends contenance. Tu me souris et tu m'embrasses à en perdre haleine.

« Oui, oui. Mille fois oui. »

Je souris aussi, je suis heureux, nous voilà partis pour une nouvelle aventure.

« Je t'aime Sirius Black. »

« Je t'aime aussi Regulus. »

_~Septembre 1978_~

Après deux mois de pur bonheur, voilà la rentrée. Je commence mon école d'Auror et toi tu repars à Poudlard. Mais nous avons tout prévu. Dans neuf mois, tu auras fini l'école, dans neuf mois, nous partirons nous installer en France, loin de tout ça. Loin de cette guerre, loin de cette menace. Nous pourrons devenir de parfaits inconnus. Nous vivrons notre amour au grand jour. Je te le promets Reg', un jour nous vivrons aux yeux de tous.

_~ Janvier 1979 ~_

Un an que nous sommes ensemble. Un an que je vis enfin. Nous venons de faire l'amour pour la troisième fois cette nuit. Des « Je t'aime » sont encore et toujours échangés. Je suis heureux et je sais que tu es heureux aussi. Plus que six mois, on approche du but. On approche de la liberté.

« Je t'aime. » Nous venons le prononcer en même temps.

Un rêve. Je vous en prie, Merlin ne nous enlevez pas ça.

_~ Mars 1979 ~_

Tu viens de me faire part de ta décision. Tu as décidé de quitter les mangemorts. Au mois de juin, après les ASPIC tu iras défier Voldemort, sans moi. Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne. Tu as besoin de faire ça seul. Je resterais chez nous à attendre. Et quand tu rentreras je te ferais l'amour comme jamais.

_~Juin 1979 ~_

Tu viens de partir les rejoindre, nous avons fait l'amour avant que tu y ailles. Voilà deux heures que tu es parti, je tourne comme un lion en cage. J'ai peur, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Tu devrais déjà être là. J'ai mal au cœur, je pleure comme jamais. Merlin ne me l'enlevez pas. J'ai besoin de toi.

Il est trois heures du matin quand une chouette frappe à la fenêtre. Je tremble. Je détache la lettre et la laisse repartir.

Mes mains tremblent quand je reconnais ton écriture. Tu es mort, je le sens au plus profond de moi.

_Mon Amour,_

_Si tu reçois cette lettre c'est que, comme tu dois t'en douter, je suis mort. Je suis désolé mon amour de t'abandonner comme ça. Mais il le fallait, je ne pouvais pas rester sous ses ordres. Je ne pouvais pas te trahir. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. J'ai perdu deux années à te haïr sans raison._

_Notre dernière année fut la plus belle de toute ma vie. T'avoir auprès de moi…J'ai vécu un rêve éveillé. Je pars mais pas pour toujours. On se retrouvera mon amour je te le promets. Je t'attendrais et ensemble nous pourrons nous aimer. Ensemble pour l'éternité._

_Je t'en prie mon amour, ne fait rien de suicidaire, d'imprudent. Reste avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Tu as de grandes choses à accomplir mon amour. De très grandes choses._

_Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Tu es mon tout, ma vie, mon cœur, mon âme._

_Je t'attendrais là-haut. Ce n'est pas un adieu mon Amour, c'est juste un au revoir._

_A bientôt._

_Je t'aime Sirius._

_Regulus._

Je m'effondre, ta lettre près de mon cœur. Tu es mort et jamais je ne te retrouverais. Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?

« REGULUS ! »

Je crie ton nom, je maudis Merlin, Salazar, Godric. Je maudis Voldemort qui m'a enlevé à toi. Je suis resté une semaine comme ça. Pétrifié. Je vivrais pour nous deux maintenant. Je t'aime tellement mon Amour.

Je tombe dans le voile, le sourire aux lèvres. Je vais enfin te retrouver. Je ferme les yeux et savoure ce moment. Jamais auparavant je n'étais aussi proche de te retrouver. Si Bellatrix savait que, grâce à elle, j'allais te retrouver mon amour.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je regarde autour de moi. Tout est blanc. Je me regarde et je remarque que j'ai récupérer mon corps de dix-sept ans.

« Sirius. »

Je me retourne et tu es devant moi. Un sourire illumine mon visage.

« J'ai failli attendre mon Amour. »

« J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, Reg'. »

Tu me prends dans tes bras et je me sens revivre. Notre histoire allait enfin pouvoir commencer et durer l'éternité.

« Je t'aime Sirius, pour l'éternité. »

« Je t'aime Regulus. »

Notre histoire commence maintenant et ce, pour l'éternité.

Une dernière fois, un dernier 'Je t'aime' Pour l'éternité à tes côtés.

The End.

* * *

**J'espère ****que cet OS vous a plus. J'ai adoré l'écrire. Elle me tenait vraiment à cœur. Vous pouvez aussi Remercier ma Bêta qui continue de me suivre. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement à Jelyel ! Je suis heureuse et triste en même temps d'avoir fini cette histoire mais quand même heureuse d'avoir enfin pus mettre un 'The End'**

**Si ce genre d'histoire vous à plus, je serais heureuse de faire une fiction à chapitre sur ce couple.**

**Bien à Vous!**

**Bisous!**

**Et à Bientôt !**


End file.
